Back From the Beyond
by writeright
Summary: Sirius returns from beyond the veil in the form of a seventeen year old. He remembers nothing after he was seventeen. He and Harry then go in disguise and start Hogwarts and new adventures. Meet sides of people you didn't know existed. Chapter 8 Up!
1. st Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Harry was scrubbing the kitchen floor when the doorbell was rang. "BOY! GET THE DOOR!" Harry bit back a retort on Vernon's laziness. He WAS sitting on the couch, three feet from the door. Harry got up and went to the door. He threw it open to see a boy of about his age.  
  
The boy was very tall and had longish brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had bright blue eyes that twinkled almost like the headmaster's did. Harry looked at the boy. "Are you one of Dudley's friends? Sorry, he isn't here right now, he has gone shopping with his mother." A growl was heard behind him and Harry turned to face his uncle.  
  
"Go finish the kitchen, Potter." Harry nodded and missed seeing the boy's eyes widen drastically.  
  
"Are you a new friend of Dudley's? I haven't met you." Vernon asked the boy, politely.  
  
"Actually, sir, I do not know Dudley. I am...new here, just moved in. I wanted to...meet the neighbors." The boy said with a small stutter.  
  
"Oh, well...come on in. I am Vernon Dursley. My son is about your age and so is my...nephew, but you would do well to stay away from him, he is trouble. But Dudley is a good kid, you should like him well enough. They should be home soon." The boy nodded and followed the man into the house.  
  
The boy sat before a strange box. It wasn't cardboard though, it looked like...plastic. It had moving pictures on it, too. The boy had already assumed the people here were muggles though so he didn't say anything and sat down on the sofa. The man asked him if he liked the "show" and the boy nodded dumbly.  
  
The boy was being enveloped in the "show" when he noticed the raven haired boy move behind him. The skinny boy walked to the stairs and started to go up them, not even glancing at him.  
  
The blue eyed boy looked at the man. "Mr. Dursley, where is your...bathroom?" Vernon nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Up the stairs, second door on your...left." He stood and walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
He walked down the narrow hallway and found the bathroom but walked past it to the room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door. Harry swung open the door and said, "Yes, Uncle Ver...yes?"  
  
"Are...excuse me for asking, but are you related to James Potter?"  
  
Harry looked at the boy. He looked a little familiar but he was sure he didn't go to Hogwarts. "Uhm...yes, I am. Harry Potter. Is there something that I can help you with?" He asked.  
  
"Are you a...squib?" The boy asked with wide eyes.  
  
Harry laughed. "No...I don't think I have ever heard of a Potter BEING a squib. What school do you go to?"  
  
The boy just looked at him. "Uhm, do you know how I can get in touch with James? It is...important. I woke up outside next to your drive way and I...can't remember anything."  
  
Harry glared at him. "If you know how to get in touch with ' James' I would appreciate knowing. What's your name?"  
  
"Sirius, I am Sirius Black."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Two years. It had been two years since his godfather, Sirius Black had died. And...he had gotten over it for the most part. He wasn't in the mood for jokes though. He suddenly sneered and pulled the boy into the room by his collar.  
  
Sirius was flung onto the bed and when he recovered from the surprise he looked up to find himself on the wrong side of a wand. "Listen, you peice of shit, I don't know if you are a death eater or just a sick jerk. I am NOT in the mood for jokes. James Potter and Sirius Black are both dead and I don't appreciate your joke. EXPLAIN!"  
  
"I AM NOT DEAD!" Sirius yelled. "I don't know what kind of joke you are playing but I DEMAND to see Albus Dumbledore. NOW!"  
  
Harry glared. "Gladly, I want him here too. I will NOT be teased about the death of my father or godfather." Harry then walked over to his desk and pulled a twinkling peice of parchment out. It was last years Christmas present from Dumbledore. It would allow them to correspond in case of an emergency.  
  
Harry picked up a quill and started to write. "Professor Dumbledore, someone is here saying they are Sirius. Get over here quick, I am NOT in the mood for games."  
  
Harry then turned to the boy. "I just wrote him, he will be here soon. " The boy nodded and made himself comfortable on the bed. Harry sat down in his chair with his wand still aimed at the boy.  
  
"What is your name?" The imposter asked.  
  
"Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, don't play dumb."  
  
Suddenly a whoosh was heard from down stairs and the ground shook. Suddenly Harry heard his uncle's yelling. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
  
"I am here to see Harry."  
  
"GET OUT! WE DON'T NEED FREAKS LIKE....." Vernon's rant was cut off by a swift "Silencio!" Harry heard someone starting up the stairs. He leaned out his bedroom door.  
  
"HEADMASTER! He is in here." A second later, Albus walked into the room. Sirius stood up from the bed.  
  
Albus looked at him and pointed his wand at the blue-eyed boy. "Finite Incantatem." Nothing happened. "GLAMOREX!" Nothing happened.  
  
"Who are you, child?" Albus asked while looking at the boy. His eyes were twinkling madly.  
  
"HEADMASTER! You know me! I...I am Sirius Black."  
  
Albus looked at the boy. "Is there something you can tell me that will let me know you aren't an imposter?"  
  
"I don't know! The last thing I remember was...hehe, we turned Snivellus into a girl. You gave us two weeks detention with Filch."  
  
Albus looked at him carefully. "Where does Remus stay on certain nights of the month?" Sirius looked at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"It is okay, he already knows about Remus."  
  
"We....he goes to the Shrieking Shack for his transformation."  
  
Albus looked at the boy and then walked over to him. Harry thought for a moment he would curse the imposter but instead he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled apart Albus looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is....this is really Sirius." Harry looked at the boy and shook his head.  
  
"No, it isn't. That is impossible because Sirius is....he's dead, he died in the Department of Mysteries last year...I was...I was there, I saw him."  
  
Albus looked at Harry and walked over to him. He sat Harry on the bed and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Harry, I....already know the explanation of this. You see, since then I have looked for what happens to people after they fall through the veil. I...I know now. When someone falls through the veil it is kind of like....being around a dementor. All the happiness is sucked out of you, you are in...purgatory if you will. But....something else happens. The happiest part of life that a person had...seperates and starts a person at that age.... That is what happened to Sirius. He was happiest at age seventeen so he was returned to that age and...he was returned to the place that needed him the most, here with you. He....doesn't have the memories after being seventeen though. It's...a whole new life for him."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius. "How long does he have to be here?"  
  
Albus smiled. "I meant he would start a WHOLE new life. He will live for...as long as he is meant to. But...he will grow up with you."  
  
Sirius was standing in the background completely confused. He was pondering what they said was happening when he saw a blur and it smacked into him. He looked down and saw Harry hugging him. "What is...."  
  
"I missed you, Sirius."  
  
"What? I...I don't even know you!"  
  
Harry pulled back and looked down sadly. "I...I'm sorry.  
  
"I'm s...can someone just tell me what is going on?!" Sirius asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He then went into a long story about what had happened between Sirius's graduation and his death. When he finished Harry was in tears and so was Sirius. "I...I...I can't believe that....Peter betrayed us."  
  
"I know. It was surprising to me also. But...what do you want to do?"  
  
"What choices do I have?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well...your name was never cleared, my boy. I...you can't be Sirius Black. You will have to go by a different name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Albus frowned. "Because you are still a convict in the eyes of the ministry. They will put you in Azkaban before you can bat an eyelash. How I see it you have two options, I can put in another school, far away or...you can go to Hogwarts under a different name as a transfer student. But you couldn't go into Gryffindor."  
  
"WHY NOT?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because, Harry's friends would figure it out. You would be there too long to be noticed. And with Harry being around you it would give too much away. So I will have to put you in another house."  
  
Sirius thought. "I...I don't know Harry but...he is James's son which makes him great in my book, I will stay at Hogwarts so I can be with him."  
  
Harry looked up at him and smiled brightly. "And for that matter, I will go in disguise along WITH Sirius. I am NOT going to stay away from him. He is my godfather but I guess that title doesn't fit. He is my friend though and I will stand by him. Where he goes I go."  
  
"Harry...I don't see how we could do that. Voldemort would search for you everywhere. And he would learn you are at Hogwarts, yours AND Sirius' covers would be taken away."  
  
Harry smiled. "Last year Professor Flitwick showed us a VERY cool charm. It is a CLONING charm. Except...the person sees through their clone's eyes. I can GIVE myself to Voldemort."  
  
Sirius shook his head, ignoring Albus's wildly twinkling eyes. "NO! You also feel PAIN through your clone. When he killed you you would go through a TREMENDOUS amount of pain. I am NOT going to let you do that for me, someone you don't even know."  
  
Harry smiled and so did Albus. "But, Sirius, it doesn't ONLY help me. It can also help the order. If Voldemort thinks that he had killed me and the rest of the world, no one WOULD be looking for us, Voldemort especially. Then I could take him by SURPRISE! Also, by doing this I might be able to detect the SPY we have been looking for!"  
  
"Harry, it is a good idea and it would be advantagous. But...you would lose Hermione and Ron's friendship. You couldn't be Gryffindor seeker anymore."  
  
"Ahh....I can make friends with them again. If they are true friends they will become friends with me no matter what my name is." Albus nodded.  
  
"Are you sure about this Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I am positive." Albus nodded. "So be it." Harry packed up his essential bags, it would look better if it was unplanned. They then walked down stairs and obliviated Vernon of their presence. Harry left a note for his family.  
  
"Dursleys, I am leaving to go kill the man that killed my parents. I will return when I am done. -Harry." The trio then left number 4 and once outside of the wards, apparated to Hogwarts. Upon their arrival Harry and Sirius followed Harry up to the headmaster's office. They walked inside and Harry nodded. "Well...let's get this over with." Albus nodded and aimed his wand at Harry. "Clonus Harry Potter Apparaceum TOM RIDDLE!" A blinding flash later Harry Potter was on the floor, unconscious, and a clone of him disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Sirius lifted the sleeping boy in his arms and carried him to the couch in the office, lying him down. "Good luck, Harry." He said.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: MY NEW STORY! I hope you like it. I had started it but that way wasn't working for me so I chucked it and re-did it. Here it is. PLEASE REVIEW! I will have the next chapter up next Saturday hopefully, if not then then Sunday! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ALSO...tell me some things in the review. I know it was short but I want to know what you think before I get WAY into it.  
  
One- Who is the spy that Harry is going to discover?  
  
Two- How will Ron and Hermione feel about Harry's death?  
  
Three- What will Harry discover about certain death eaters?  
  
Four- What should Harry and Sirius be renamed? I like MEANINGS to go along with the names. Please don't just plop down a name you like, it needs to be fitting. I do not want to name them something that means...bald, cowardly, ugly, dumb. It needs to be FITTING to their personalities, looks...etc. I also need last names...again I would love to know the meaning for them. I would also LOVE for them to sound not muggle. Not something like...Smith or..Jones. Something cool like...Snape, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Lupin....a cool one people! I need two first names and two last names. Middle names are not demanded but are looked good upon. Include meanings if there are meanings and the source if you have it. 


	2. nd Chapter

Chapter Two  
  
Harry appeared in a room of stone, a dungeon. He looked around to see a large group of people. They were all clad in pitch black robes and white masks to cover their sneering faces. Deatheaters. Just his luck, he had to appear during a death eater meeting....this would make it MUCH more painful to die! The crowd of lackeys parted and Lord Voldemort came into view.  
  
He looked, if possible, uglier than before! His skin was deathly pale and he was bald. No lips could be seen but there was a hole where his mouth SHOULD be. He was tall and skinny, wearing expensive, green velvet robes that were so dark they looked almost black. But the worst thing about him was his eyes.  
  
The bright crimson eyes glared at him with undying hatred. The glare was as deadly as a basilisk's amber gaze. Harry watched in fascination as the red eyes widened.  
  
"You are a fool to come here, boy." Voldemort hissed. "You have signed your own death warrant."  
  
Harry smiled, bravely. It was hard to convince himself that it wasn't really HIM there. He heard through his clone's ears, smelt through its nose, felt through its touch and saw through his clone's emerald eyes. "I want to settle this. As you know, it is you or me. I, Harry James Potter, challenge you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, to a wizarding duel that will end only in death."  
  
If possible, Voldemort's glared increased but an evil grin appeared also. "The average Gryffindor, SO brave but SO foolish. I accept your challenge." Voldemort turned to his death eaters. "Leave us!" They started to leave when he yelled once more. "Malfoy, Pettigrew, Snape and Weasley...STAY!" Four figures stayed behind. "  
  
Harry flared at his nemesis. "I challenged YOU, not you AND your Deatheaters."  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly again. "Yes, and I accepted that. But I can't deny my most loyal Deatheaters the chance to watch the show. Weasley, come say goodbye to your 'friend'."  
  
One of the figures stepped forward and pulled down his hood. Ron! Harry felt betrayal overcome him.  
  
"R...RON?!"  
  
Ron smiled evilly. "Yes. I am a deatheater, and I enjoy it too. My family is poor because my dad is unambitious and cares only about his mudblood and muggles and you are always treated so much more important than me when I am JUST as good as you. In my opinion, you deserve to die. And I am thrilled to be here to see it."  
  
"But...you are my best friend."  
  
"No, I am not. As of now...I am one of your worst enemies. Enjoy the pain and torture." Ron stepped back with a final sneer and Harry hardened his resolve.  
  
Harry nodded. "Let's get this over with fast."  
  
Voldemort smirked as he drew his wand. "I was actually planning on killing you very, very slowly, not sparing a moment of pain."  
  
"Do your worst!" Harry yelled as he got into his first striking stance.  
  
"I will." Voldemort said, getting into a similar position. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry didn't try to dodge, the sooner this was over with...the better. He fell to his knees as pain rushed through his body in large, excruciating waves, but he didn't cry out. Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry rolled over. He yelled "Impedimenta" but Voldemort dodged it.  
  
Voldemort aimed his wand and screamed, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into his enemy's. Harry stood still. He kept chanting to himself. "It will be over soon. Soon, just few more minutes."  
  
"Potter, you have a choice." Voldemort said. "Join me....or die."  
  
"Kill me now." Harry said, bravely. After all, he wouldn't REALLY die.  
  
Voldemort scowled. "As you wish! CRUCIO!" Then the torture began. Harry was beaten by hand, magic, and sliced by knives. He was beat beyond recognition. Bones snapped, blood flowed and muscles were torn viciously apart. After an hour, Harry was completely numb to the pain, praying to die before it came back.  
  
Voldemort looked down at him. "It has been great knowing you. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Harry watched in fascination as the deadly, green light flew at him. He screamed as it burst into his chest. It was worse than an infinity of Cruciatus Curses, and it was all trapped in a single second. Harry was sure that if he had felt it more one more minute he would have gone insane, clone or not. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it ended.  
  
Harry looked down at the body of his clone, dead. Then he started to fade into non-existence, leaving the body behind.  
  
Voldemort looked down at the body of his nemesis, or...his former nemesis. He smiled cruelly. He turned and looked at his servants. "And so ends the Potter bloodline. Harry Potter is dead. Snape, take his body to Hogwarts and say you found it by the lake."  
  
One of the robes figured stepped forward. "Thank you, master. It shall be done at once." It was said emotionlessly. But if you had looked under the mask of Severus Snape you would not see indifference. You would see tears running down an unusually pale face. Snape lifted the corpse into his arms gently and apparated away.  
  
"That proves it. He lifted the body as if it was his most prized possession." Snape looked at Lucius. "Lucius follow him to Hogwarts. After his meeting with the headmaster I want you to kill him. We shall prove that not even Hogwarts is secure enough to keep me and my men out. Go now!"  
  
The figure of Peter Pettigrew stepped forward. "WHY?!"  
  
Voldemort aimed his wand. "CRUCIO!" Wormtail fell to the ground. "Because he is a traitor, a SPY! Lucius do NOT fail me, or you will meet a similar fate." Lucius nodded and apparated away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up in pain. He looked around and saw that his head was in Sirius's lap and his and the headmaster were looking at him with concern. "Ron...he's a..."  
  
Albus nodded. "I had suspected." He then stood up with a jerk. "Snape is coming." He aimed his wand at Harry and muttered a spell. Harry felt a tingle pass through him. Albus then aimed it at Sirius and muttered again. A second later Sirius didn't look like himself. He was blonde haired with blue eyes. Sirius was looking at him strangely. "You...you look like an assassin or something. Harry laughed. "And you look like Gilderoy Lockhart." Sirius just looked at him confused. The door then burst open and Severus walked inside with Harry Potter's body in his arms. His mask was gone but there were no signs of tears.  
  
Severus sunk into a chair, not noticing the teenagers behind him. "He....he's dead. He came to the meeting and Voldemort killed him." He was cradling the body in his lap. "I...I couldn't help him...I made a promise to Lily and I couldn't protect him! The ONE thing I had promised and I couldn't even protect him." As Snape's speech had went on it grew lower and lower, the other three occupants could barely hear his voice at the end.  
  
Albus nodded. "Very well. He will have a funeral in three days."  
  
Severus stood up. "YOUR BOY IS DEAD! HARRY IS DEAD! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY?!"  
  
Albus smiled. "Because...he is in a better place now. The war is not over yet! He will be happier with his parents and...Sirius."  
  
The door opened again and Lucius entered. Harry didn't even think before plowing him to the ground from him corner. He started punching Lucius and Lucius was fighting back just as hard. "PETRIFICUS!"  
  
Harry froze and the headmaster lowered his wand. "My boy, you do not understand!"  
  
Harry screeched as he saw Lucius push him off and stand up. "Yes, I do! He is here to kill SNAPE! HE KNOWS THAT SNAPE IS A SPY!"  
  
Albus nodded. "You are right, he DOES know Snape is a spy. That is because he is one also!"  
  
Lucius cleared his throat. "Albus, could you PLEASE tell me what is going on here? Why did this menace attack me and how does he know that information?!"  
  
Albus sighed. "Boys, I guess we will have to tell them. Just let me explain." Lucius, Severus, and the teenage Lockhart sat down.  
  
Albus chuckled and took the spell off the "menace" and sat down also, right between Snape and Lucius.  
  
"Okay. Lucius and Severus are BOTH spies for me. Lucius and Severus, these are two of my more...silent...order members. Their families were both killed and they are now orphans, seeking refuge at Hogwarts to finish their schooling."  
  
Lucius snorted. "That STILL doesn't answer my question. How did they get that information?!"  
  
Albus nodded. "Your...menace...is actually a seer. A very good one. He didn't have time to tell me what he saw though because Severus came in. Would you care to tell me now?"  
  
"Of course. I saw M...Mr. Potter be killed after Ron Weasley betrayed him. I then saw Snape pick Potter up and after he left Voldemort ordered his assassination. Lucius is supposed to kill Snape."  
  
Albus nodded sullenly. "Okay. Well...there is a solution. Since Lucius clearly wouldn't want to kill Severus we will have to make a false corpse. Lucius will then let it be 'discovered' and he will 'get away'. Then, because we need to keep the three of you hidden, Severus you will take on the new opened potions position and your two sons will move here also. I will let you have Head of Slytherin also."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Like I would be in Slytherin though. What do we do about that?" He REALLY didn't like Snivellus and DIDN'T want to pose as his son! That would be disgusting!  
  
Albus nodded. "Well...I can get the hat to put you in Slytherin, although I think you would go there anyway."  
  
Severus and Lucius looked at the boys and Lucius spoke carefully. "What are our younger companion's names?"  
  
Albus shook his head. "I am sorry, I can't release that. It is too dangerous. But...Severus...you may name them. We will also give you a well known name, then they will have some...influence...in Slytherin and fit in better. Lucius, do you have any ideas as to names?"  
  
Lucius smiled. He loved having input in Slytherin matters. "Eltanin. The Eltanin family is basically royalty in Italy. They have a lot of family members that were disinherited though and have kind of went into the shadows...it was for going to the dark side. That way, they would be undetected, accepted, and liked by Slytherins. And as a plus they are all very powerful and VERY pureblooded."  
  
Albus smiled. "Perfect. Severus, pick out names and try to have the boys like them. Lucius, talk to Draco about the new boys that will be starting so that he will be friendly. You know how to make a corpse, correct?"  
  
Lucius nodded. "Yes. I will go into Severus's rooms and make a corpse. You know what most Eltanins look like?"  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes. Have a nice day, Lucius."  
  
"I will. Goodbye, Severus....boys." He then walked out of the room.  
  
"Well...Severus....any ideas for names?"  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I am home. Please get me some new names...darker, scarier, some were good but I can't decide so I am buying time. Talk to you later! REVIEW! 


	3. rd Chapter

Chapter Three  
  
Snape glared as he sat in the chair with Harry Potter's dead body in his arms. Now that Lucius was gone...he could ask what he REALLY wanted to. "Where is he?"  
  
Albus looked at him with a confused expression but the twinkle grew substantially. "Where is who, Severus?"  
  
"POTTER! I know he is alive. If he weren't alive then that blasted TWINKLE wouldn't be in your eye. I am his godfather, where he likes it or not, I have the RIGHT to know!" Severus was SHAKING in anger but his voice was very quiet, in a dangerous sort of way.  
  
Harry gasped and was suddenly very happy he had a disguise on. Snape looked at him questioningly. "Honestly, boy, if you are a SEER you should know this!"  
  
Albus sighed. "Fine...the only person you don't know in this room is there..." Albus pointed at the Lockhart look alike. "The "seer" or "menace" as you and Lucius have dubbed him...IS Harry Potter. We made a clone of him so that Voldemort would think he is dead and stop trying to destroy him. Then he could be trained in peace until it were time for the REAL final battle."  
  
Severus stood up and dumped the body off his arms. He then did something very strange. He walked over to Harry and ignored Sirius's growl as he did so. He stuck out his hand. "Potter, I was your mother's best friend and she named me your second godfather...she also made me promise to always protect you. What you have done tonight...I have heard how much pain it is for a clone of yourself to be cursed...much less tortured. I am proud of you...and...I suppose sense you are supposed to be my son now...I can try to get along with you."  
  
Harry smiled. He was still in very deep shock that Snape was his godfather but he overlooked it. He shook the hand offered to him and chuckled a bit. "I knew something was up with the way you were holding my dead body."  
  
Snape glared at him but it didn't quite put out the same evil look as before. "Now...what about this other boy?"  
  
Albus nodded and ushered Sirius forward. "I will not tell you his name, it really is dangerous for his name to be revealed. His parents are really dead and he needs a guardian for the year. Congratulations Severus, they are boys."  
  
Severus snorted. "Oh...I am SO surprised."  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, Uncle Sev, what are you going to name us?" He choked at his godfather's glare.  
  
"Steven Kage Eltanin." I always liked Steven and all Snapes have at least one son named with an 'S'. Kage means 'Shadow', because you put yourself in the shadows." Severus said with a smile.  
  
Harry nodded. It fit. "I like it. Thanks...dad." He smiled teasingly after this and Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Well, Sn...sir, what is my name?"  
  
Severus regarded him. "I don't know...you remind me of someone and it isn't your looks. I know I want the middle names to be 'Tahmores' it means strong and wild dog and it seems to...attract me. I want that for the middle name. But... I don't know about the first name."  
  
Albus smiled. "May I put in a suggestion?"  
  
"Of course, Albus." Severus said nodding his head. Sirius was grinning in the background. A dog...again. "Ash...he...rose from nowhere and has had trials. He was destroyed but is still around, figuratively speaking." Harry and Sirius smiled secretively at this.  
  
"I like it, Ash." Harry said, before Severus could reject it.  
  
"Me too, Steven." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Well...boys, do you want to name your father?"  
  
Severus sighed. "I already had one picked out!" He said semi-sadly  
  
"What is it?" Steven asked.  
  
"Korbin Cassius Eltanin."  
  
Albus looked at him. "Vain raven?" Severus shrugged.  
  
"I always liked it but...as a Snape, I would have never been able to name any children that." Albus nodded. "Now, I have to make you look like Eltanins." Albus said. Five minutes later, the men looked totally different. Steven and Ash were fraternal twins. Ash was shorter, 6'2" with ice blue eyes. Steven was taller, 6'4" with gray eyes. They were both fair skinned and slender. They both had spiky black hair and looked very...expensive. Severus favored Harry more. He had gray eyes and was 6'5". Albus said that the woman he pictures as their mother was pretty short with ice blue eyes, resulting in the difference between Ash and Steven. They all had angular faces with well-defined jaw lines and all had the same black hair and pale skin.  
  
"Well...your body should be dead now, I will have to take someone with me to find it. Until then, stay at my house and owl when you see the advertisement in the Daily Prophet. Steven, Ash, since Harry Potter is dead now you can't mention him as if he is here, stick to your new names. Also, do not approach Ron and Hermione at first...They need to get used to the idea of Harry being dead."  
  
Harry felt a pang in his heart when he heard this. He hadn't NOT spoken to Ron and Hermione in years...unless they were fighting. Now he wasn't even supposed to KNOW them. This would be hard. His 'father' laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Steven, we need to go. I will take you shopping the day before I return here to start the job."  
  
Steven and Ash nodded and then stepped towards the fireplace. Albus smiled. "By the way...it is Dumbledore Villa." Ash nodded and stepped into the flames after calling the name of his location. Severus then looked at Harry and nodded before doing the same.  
  
Harry was walking towards the fire when Albus called to him. "Harry, give Severus a real chance. Your mother loved him enough to entrust him with your life...he will be a good father to you, especially now that he has no act to put on."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you, sir. I will see you when we come back."  
  
Albus nodded. "Have a nice summer, Harry."  
  
"It's Steven, headmaster." Harry then grabbed the floo powder and sadly threw it into the fire. He stepped into a fire only to come out in a whole new world, with a whole new life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry appeared in an extravagant room. It was beautiful. There was a large fireplace that was made of what appeared to be gold. But...Dumbledore didn't seem rich! But, then again, he HAD defeated Grindlewald. He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder.  
  
Severus laughed from behind his son. He hadn't meant to startle him. "I know, he doesn't seem to be that wealthy does he? He doesn't like to flaunt it...but...in his own home...there is so much rich that it is enough to blind a man." Severus shook his head and ran his hand along the beautiful golden mantle.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ash said, with a sigh.  
  
Severus nodded. "Well, I can show you boys to your rooms and you can settle in. I am pretty sure that the Daily Prophet will be full tomorrow. The Boy-Who-Lived finally dead and the world's leading potions master is found murdered minutes after returning the broken body." He then walked up the stairs. "Okay, the bedroom at the end of the hall is the master suite, I have never been in there due to Albus' warning, I urge you to do the same. My room is to the right of his. Steven you will be to the left of his room, across from me, and Ash, you will be in the room on the other side of Steven's room. Your wardrobe will be full. The kitchen is down the hall under the golden arch. There are en-suite bathrooms. I guess I can have dinner ready in about an hour, I will have to alert the house elves." The boys nodded slowly.  
  
Harry and Sirius went into their rooms and looked around. Harry's was decorated in blue and Sirius's was a medley of yellows. They were each beautiful and had four-poster king beds. The bathrooms were just as nice, made of white and black marble. And hour passed too soon and it was time for dinner. Severus came up the stairs and stood outside the boys' rooms. "Ash, Steven, it is time for dinner."  
  
Harry laughed as he came out of his room. "Yes, dad." Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
Sirius came out with an evil smirk. "Yes, Sn...father." Severus looked at him and frowned, he then walked down the stairs.  
  
Harry turned to Sirius. "Ash, you can't do that. He doesn't know who you are and you are supposed to play the part of his son. Don't screw that up!"  
  
"Really, Harry, he used to be SUCH a git. HE STILL IS! You just don't realize it!" Sirius argued.  
  
Harry glared. "Listen, Sirius, what we are doing is dangerous. If we were discovered it could cause several deaths. Do you want that? I recommend you play along, he is already suspicious of you enough!"  
  
"Fine, STEVEN." Sirius said, spitting the name as if it were and insult.  
  
Harry sighed. "Come, on, let's go to dinner." With that, he led his new brother down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was awoken the next morning to a gently shaking of his shoulder. He jumped up and glared at the silent Sirius, who was shaking with silent laughter. "What do you want?"  
  
Sirius stopped laughing. "Well, dad wants us to come down for breakfast. It is an exciting day." Harry and Sirius started to walk to the kitchen. "Did you know that Severus Snape and Harry Potter were MURDERED yesterday?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I am coming. I hope the Daily Prophet delivers here." Harry said has he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"It does." Severus confirmed. He then waved to a paper on the table. "Read it out loud, I haven't got the chance to read it yet."  
  
Harry nodded and started to read as Sirius sat down and Severus served their plates.  
  
Harry Potter and Severus Snape: Dead- Surely Not Coincidence  
  
By: Rita Skeeter  
  
Yesterday afternoon, the body of Harry Potter was found beaten to death next to Hogwarts lake. Or so it was reported by Severus Snape. After dealing with Severus Snape and the body of the Boy-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore invited Minerva McGonnagal down to the dungeons with him to invite Severus to tea and discuss the funeral to be held.  
  
Minerva McGonnagal reported, "It was horrible. Blood was...everywhere. On the walls, floors, furniture. S...Severus was beaten to death brutally and horribly. I...I have never seen such a horrible sight! He was...there was no way ANYONE could live through that."  
  
We, at the Daily Prophet, believe that the murders of Harry Potter and Severus Snape are closely related. We suspect that Severus Snape delivered the body of the Mr. Potter from You-Know-Who's clutches on the Dark Lord's orders. Then, he was perhaps killed so that he couldn't spread information. What side was Severus Snape on? Did he have a direct hand in the murder of Harry Potter? Did he really find Harry Potter's body at the lake? This is all unknown, but we will do our very best to keep you updated with the latest.  
  
Until the truth behind this gristly tragedy is unveiled we wish the best to the loved ones of the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and Severus Snape, famous Potions Master.  
  
The funerals of Harry Potter and Severus Snape will take place on Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch on July 30 at 2:00 PM. Only those with invitations are allowed entrance.  
  
Harry laughed when he had finished reading. He had not really expected that. "Well, this is interesting. I will die the day before my birthday and be born again the day after. It is going to be my second first birthday." Severus rolled his eyes and took a bite of bacon while Sirius chuckled.  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
Severus looked at him. "That depends, do you want to attend your funeral?"  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I will see you all at the funeral! Oh, thank you all for the names. I didn't want to write scary but...I got them. Thanks for your help! Please Review! 


	4. th Chapter

Chapter Four  
  
Three days later the "Eltanins" flooed to Albus Dumbledore's office for the funerals of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. The three were dressed in matching black suits with dark green and blue ties. The all had their hair fixed perfectly and were looking as sharp and wealthy as Eltanins were expected to be.  
  
Albus greeted them in his office with a happy grin. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to appear utterly depressed when the people you are supposed to be mourning are alive and well? How are you doing, Korbin, Steven, Ash?"  
  
Steven laughed quietly. "No, and I hope I never go through that. We are fine and I would like to go by Cassius."  
  
Ash nodded. "Me too, the whole 'never go through that' thing."  
  
Cassius Eltanin looked carefully at Albus. "So, what is the excuse of a bunch of Eltanins being at the funeral of Harry Potter?"  
  
Albus smiled. "That is simple. You will say, Cassius, that you went to school with Severus Snape. You came to say your good-byes and could not leave your sons home alone. I will also make sure to mention around you and a group of people about the job opening."  
  
Severus nodded. "That sounds find to me."  
  
Ash looked at Severus. "So...dad, what house do you think that we will be placed in?"  
  
Severus looked at him. "You, unfortunately, are a natural-born Gryffindor, but...it has already been decided that you will be a Slytherin."  
  
Ash scowled. "Is there something wrong with Gryffindors?"  
  
Severus snorted. "Most of them, yes."  
  
Ash looked ready to kill when Harry broke in at the perfect time. "Dad, do you think I am a Gryffindor too?" It was weird, even though he KNEW that Severus wasn't his father it was VERY easy to refer to him as such.  
  
Severus smiled. "No...you have few Gryffindor traits. I think you are meant to be in Slytherin."  
  
Ash looked at Steven in a disgusted way and Steven sneered at him. "Shut up, Ash."  
  
Albus then stood. "I think it is time that we go down to the great hall for the funeral."  
  
The three Eltanins followed him out of his office and into the Great Hall. When they entered, all three jaws dropped. Everything was decked out in black. It looked like someone had spray painted everything black. Steven, Ash, and Cassius followed Albus to a group of redheaded people. The Weasleys.  
  
Steven looked at Albus angrily. He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't ready to speak to the family he loved and the traitor he used to love like a brother. There he was. The traitor. Ron was pale and leaning on Fred with a twin on each side. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he was miserable. But the Eltanins saw the twinkle in his eye. The twinkle he had when he was happy as he would ever be. He was...glowing with happiness. Steven heard Ash growl beside him and he grabbed his brother's arm.  
  
"This is not the time or the place." He hissed into his brother's ear. Ash nodded and lost his threatening look.  
  
Albus smiled solemnly at the crying Molly Weasley. "Hello, Molly."  
  
Molly cried out and hugged Albus to her, then she saw Cassius, Ash, and Steven and pulled away, embarrassed. "Oh...I...I am sorry Albus. I...did these people know Severus?"  
  
Albus sighed and motioned for the trio to step forward. Steven noticed Ron and the twins looking at him strangely. Cassius stepped forward and stuck out his hand to Molly. Albus smiled slightly. "Molly, this is Korbin Eltanin, but he goes by his middle name, Cassius, and his two sons. Cassius went to the same university with Severus and came to say his good-byes. He brought his children along."  
  
Severus nodded. "My apologies, madam, I take it you were rather close to Mr. Potter?"  
  
Molly nodded. "Yes, I am Molly Weasley. My son was best friends with Harry." At this, Ron started to shake slightly and look away to look sad. Steven had to stop HIMSELF from growling. Molly looked at Ron sympathetically.  
  
Severus nodded. "As the headmaster said, I am Cassius Eltanin and these are my twin sons, Ash and Steven." Molly looked at him suspiciously when he said Eltanin and the twins and Ron looked a little suspicious. Steven stepped towards the three boys and stuck out his hand. "Steven Eltanin. My condolences to you, I am sure he will be missed." Ron nodded his head shakily and shook Steven's hand.  
  
"Ronald Weasley." He then pulled his hand away and stepped back.  
  
Ash stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Ash Eltanin. I am sorry for your loss." Ron just nodded and sniffed loudly.  
  
Apparently, Albus wouldn't have to bring up the new teaching position; Molly would do it for him. "Albus, do you know who will be taking up the new potion's position?"  
  
Albus shook his head. "No, no one has applied yet. But...I was hoping to get Cassius to apply, he was a potion's major himself."  
  
Cassius looked at Albus in mock-surprise. "Well, I think we can discuss that later. I think the service is about to start."  
  
Albus nodded. "Please, Cassius, sit with me in the second row? You were very close to Severus." Cassius nodded and ushered his sons along, leaving the distraught Weasleys and Ron behind.  
  
Steven followed Albus to the second row and saw only three people sitting in it. Hermione and her parents. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and he wanted nothing more to go tell her that it was him, Harry. But he resisted. He got into the pew before his father so that he could sit next to her.  
  
Steven sat down next to Hermione and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before looking straight ahead again. Steven looked at her. "Hello, I am Steven Eltanin. You must have been rather close to Mr. Potter to be sitting this close up."  
  
Hermione looked at him and glared. "Yes, he was my best friend. He never mentioned YOU though. Why don't you move back? A funeral is not a place to pick up girls."  
  
Steven sighed. "Miss, I assure you that I am NOT here to pick you up. If I am correct this is the memorial service for more than one person. My father was friends with Severus Snape."  
  
Hermione looked at him apologetically. "I...I am so sorry, I didn't know. I mean, I...I'm sorry."  
  
Steven smiled lightly at her. "It is nothing to worry over. It was nice to meet you anyway, miss."  
  
"Oh...uhm, my name is Hermione Granger." She said quietly.  
  
"Ah...Severus spoke of you before. He said you were the brightest in your year. He never thought he challenged you enough."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "He wasn't the easiest man to get along with but he was easy to respect. He was a good man, I offer my condolences."  
  
Steven nodded. "And the same to you."  
  
"Thank you." She said, she then wiped her face with a worn out tissue as Minerva McGonnagal got up to speak on behalf of the Gryffindors for Harry and co-worker of Severus.  
  
Steven pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Use this, I think your tissue has had enough. It is clean."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She reached out and grabbed the handkerchief and smiled at him lightly.  
  
"Not a problem, Ms. Granger."  
  
Harry then tuned in to what McGonnagal was saying. "...Were always at each other's throats. But...if they really needed each other for something the other would have been there. Harry was brave, bold, and the model Gryffindor. If we could be more like Harry then the world would be a much better place. Severus was always hard to get closed to. I think he...he feared losing people he came to love so he never put himself in that position. They were both wonderful people and have touched the lives, in one way or another, of those around them."  
  
Next Albus stood. "I would now like someone who knew Severus personally to come speak for him. His friend, Cassius Eltanin, is here but not much of a public speaker so I would like to invite his son, Steven, to come speak about him." Hermione looked at Steven and he gulped.  
  
Harry stood up and made his way to the podium set where the head table usually was. He cleared his throat and allows Albus to cast "Sonorus" on him. He then began to speak, never breaking eye contact with Severus.  
  
"Severus Snape was my father's friend for as long as I remember. He came and visited us during the summer. I...I never got along with him perfectly, he was a hard man to get along with. But...anyone, if they really looked, could see that he was a good man. He never really showed people when he cared about them, for fear of them being hurt because of it. He may have looked like he never cared about anyone or anything, but...that is one of the biggest lies a person could tell. Severus Snape was always a little snarky...or rude, but...he wasn't a bad man because of it. In fact, if you really knew him you would know he was one of the easiest people to respect. He earned all the respect he received and SO much more that wasn't given to him, by myself included. He looked for everyone's best interested BEFORE himself. This made him a good, no, GREAT man. Where it counts, care, trust, service, and even love, Severus Snape was first class. Where it counts, he was almost like a father to me- and where it really counts- he will always be a father to me- his friend's son." Harry then stepped off the podium and walked back towards his seat. When he walked by Cassius, his father grabbed his arm and pulled him to him with tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Steven."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I told the truth." He then pulled away and smiled at his father and sat in his seat next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and then looked at the podium where Albus was again standing. He was looking at Steven with the brightest twinkle Steven had ever seen. "Now, we would like our volunteer speaker, Ronald Weasley, to come speak on behalf of Harry Potter." Harry felt the air rush out of his lungs as Ron made a spectacle of standing up, shakily. He watched the carrot top walked to the podium and have the "Sonorus" charm put on him.  
  
"Hello..." Ron said with a quiver. "I-I am not sure I am very prepared for this. Uhm...okay. Harry Potter was one of my best friends. He...He was always...caring about others before himself." Steven felt his father grab his hand and squeeze lightly, Steven nodded in response.  
  
"He...Harry Potter was a celebrity. But...he never wanted any of it. He didn't want the fame, the glory, the riches, anything, only his friends and family. He always blamed himself for the deaths of those around him, his parents, godfather, Cedric...he hated himself for it all. And I...I am just proud to say I was his friend. He was SO strong and SO brave; you have NO idea, really. He always looked out for Hermione and me whenever something was wrong. Before himself. A sad thing about it all is...for all the care he gave he only had a few REAL friends. When it came to our year's students...I think Hermione and me were his only REAL friends, the ones who truly cared- not even caring about his fame. I like to think that we made his life a little better by simply being there for him, loving him, being loyal to him." Steven snorted loudly and was almost ready do launch himself at Ron. Hermione apparently heard him because she looked at him strangely.  
  
"I...everyone in this room has an opinion of Harry. Whether it be good or bad, it doesn't matter. All I am going to say is...some of you are VERY, VERY wrong with your assumptions. Goodbye, Harry. We will certainly miss you." Ron then wiped his eyes with his hands, looking for the best part-a lost puppy. He then walked slowly to his seat.  
  
With that Albus walked back up. "I...I would like to thank you for coming to the memorial service of Severus Snape and Harry Potter, two great men. The lived bravely and died the same way, they will be missed." Albus was looking at Ron in what appeared to be sympathy but Steven saw that the twinkle wasn't there. Albus seemed like he was mentally cursing Ron. Severus squeezed his hand again and Steven smiled lightly. Everyone started to leave their seats and the Eltanins stood up. Albus walked over to him, anger was evident. "Let's go to my office and discuss that job, Cassius." He nodded and followed Albus out of the room, followed by Ash and Steven.  
  
Hermione stood back and when Ron walked up she sighed. "There is something weird about that boy." She said lightly.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Steven Eltanin. The boy who spoke for Severus."  
  
"Oh...him. Well, the Eltanins are a well-known dark family- he is probably in the family business." Ron said. On the inside he was giddy. Steven had apparently rubbed Hermione wrong, but...he could be an asset to Ron's master.  
  
Hermione then broke down into tears and latched on to Ron. "I miss him, SO much." She cried.  
  
Ron rubbed her back. On the inside he was smiling. "I might have to hug a mudblood, but...at least the little ass is gone for good." He thought to himself, evilly.  
  
Out loud he choked slightly, as if trying to hold back tears. "I know...I miss him too."  
  
Author's Note: Next, a meeting in Diagon Alley and possibly a sleep over. Read and Review! 


	5. th Chapter

Chapter Five  
  
The rest of the summer past quickly for the three Eltanins. "Surprisingly", Cassius has been approved and was the newest Hogwarts Staff Member. All the past month he had had to leave for staff meetings. The staff found him quite pleasant and liked him quite a bit.  
  
Severus had decided he would be who he wanted to be from now on. He was not overly optimistic or happy but he was not a snarky bastard anymore. He would smile and tell jokes. But he was still stern and still commanded respect. The staff thought he was going to be a marvelous professor.  
  
The three had also purchased a new house with all the money Severus had left to "Cassius." It was a very nice house with all hardwood floors and had very luxurious furniture. All three had their own bedrooms and bathrooms. There was also a nice kitchen, dining room, living room, and swimming pool. Severus spent most of his time in the study though, urging the boys to do summer assignments that Albus had sent to them.  
  
It was the thirty-first of August and Steven and Ash still had to buy their school supplies. Severus had been too busy to take them. They had already received their supplies list and their acceptance letter. They would be sorted after the first years. They had decided to change their birthday to September 22nd, on that date they would turn seventeen years old. Harry was already seventeen and Sirius's was November 14th so they had chose something right in the middle.  
  
The summer had been great for all of them. The boys had grown to really like Severus, even Sirius. They all got along very well and the boys had hardly any trouble thinking of him as a father. He was the closest thing to a father that either had ever had. Severus got along great with the boys also and was proud to call them his sons. Even though Ash was still a little Gryffindor-ish.  
  
Severus was lying in bed the last day of summer, asleep. He had to leave tonight to go to Hogwarts. They had the teacher's welcoming feast, to which only staff was invited. Severus planned to let the boys stay home alone, although he feared what the house would look like when he returned. The two boys seemed to love playing pranks. Severus was dreaming of creating a potion to cure lycanthropy when he fell onto the floor. Steven was standing next to the door with his wand aimed. He couldn't get caught for underaged wizardry because he WAS of age, even if his alias wasn't. The bed had tipped over and caused Severus to fall out.  
  
"Steven Eltanin! May I ask WHAT you think you were doing?"  
  
Steven smiled at him and put his wand up. "Sure, ask away."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow and then sighed when Steven didn't say anything. "Why did you make the bed tip and push me out?"  
  
Ash appeared behind Steven and grinned. "Because, dad, we STILL have to get our school supplies. We don't have them yet and we have to be on the train tomorrow morning!"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. We will go today, I suppose. Get ready, and you know I better have some tea when I come into the kitchen."  
  
Ash smirked. "Sure thing, pops." He then turned and ran from the room to make tea for the three occupants of the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later, at noon, the Eltanins were in Diagon Alley, getting their school supplies. It was a beautiful day and the boys were happy about starting school. Severus hadn't told them about him leaving tonight yet, if he did they would be determined to go to a joke shop and find some stuff to improve their last night.  
  
They were in Flourish and Blotts looking at Herbology books when Severus was addressed from behind. "Ah, Cassius, it has been a long time." Severus smirked. He knew that voice. Thank god Dumbledore had filled Lucius in on his plan.  
  
Severus turned and looked at Lucius Malfoy. Next to him was Draco, standing as tall and arrogant as ever before. "Young Mr. Malfoy. Nice to see you again."  
  
Draco looked at him confused. "Sir, I do not believe we have ever met. What is your name?"  
  
Severus smiled. "I am a friend of your father. My name is Cassius Eltanin. The last time I saw you, you were less than a two months old." The three raven-haired men were pleased to see that Draco seemed to recognize the last name and had stopped looking at them so haughtily.  
  
Lucius nodded. "My, my, it really has been a long time, Cassius. Now, are theses your sons? A bit older than my Draco, no?"  
  
Severus smiled. "By a month or two. The one who looks the most like me is Steven and the one that is the male-image of Illaria is Ash."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Ahh, well, Cassius, what are you doing in London? The last I heard you were still in Athens."  
  
Cassius smiled. "Well, when Severus died, I came to the funeral and afterwards I applied for the new potions position. We are living in Bath now."  
  
Lucius smirked. "Hmm, Cassius, Draco still has shopping to do. Would you like to have a drink with me while they finish up?"  
  
Cassius looked at the boys and they nodded. "That sounds fine, Lucius. You may lead the way."  
  
Ash and Steven started to look through the books again when Draco Malfoy spoke from behind them. "I am Draco Malfoy, seventh year Slytherin."  
  
Steven looked at Ash and then nodded. "I am Steven and this is my twin, Ash. We are also starting our seventh year and I do not see how we could be placed anywhere other than Slytherin, we are Eltanins, after all."  
  
Draco smirked and stepped forward, extending him hand. "Nice to know someone around here still minds legacies."  
  
Ash smiled. "Our family has not been at Hogwarts for many generations but I am sure that we are still more Slytherin than anything else." He shook Draco's hand.  
  
"That is good."  
  
The rest of the day they boys walked around the town, shopping, talking, and eating. They had all got along for the most part though it did irk Sirius a little when Draco would cut down Gryffindors.  
  
The trio of boys was walking towards the Leaky Cauldron at five where they were sure their fathers were waiting for them when Steven started cursing. "DAMN! I forgot to buy new potion vials! I was looking at the Bezoars when you bought yours!"  
  
Draco nodded. "Do you want us to come back with you?" If truth be told, Draco didn't want to. His feet were hurting and he really wanted to have a butterbeer.  
  
Steven shook his head. "No, it is fine. You and Ash go on. I am just going to go buy that real quick." Steven then turned around and ran towards the apothecary.  
  
Steven ran into the store and immediately smashed into someone, knocking him and his victim to the floor. He looked at whom he knocked down and saw Hermione Granger with busted vials all around her, looking horrified. Steven's eyes grew wide and he stood, offering he a hand. "Miss...Granger, I am so sorry, I will pay for everything that is broken."  
  
She took his hand. "Um...Steven, right? Well...it's no big deal. Thank you very much. It is not necessary for you to pay for it, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"I wasn't watching where I was going. I am in a hurry, I forgot to buy potion vials and my brother and father are waiting for me. And I insist on buying what needs to be replaced."  
  
She nodded. "Well, we can get that and my stuff and be on our way then." Steven followed Hermione around the store while she bought what she needed. He also picked up some potion vials for himself. While she was looking at the phoenix tears she turned to him. "So, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Very." He said with a smile. "Dad says I will love it. He is taking over the new potions position now that...Severus died."  
  
"What house do you think you will be sorted into?" She asked. Hermione hoped it was Gryffindor because he seemed nice and was handsome, too.  
  
"Hmm, probably Slytherin. My family used to be a Slytherin legacy, so I think I will go there." He said nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione tensed. "Oh. Well, I really better be going, I am staying at the Weasleys and they are supposed to be waiting for me at the quidditch store."  
  
Steven nodded. He had noticed her tense. Perhaps it would be a little hard to get her to come around, but he would still try. He bought Hermione's stuff and she thanked him and left. He stared after her. She had changed over the summer.  
  
Hermione was now about three inches taller, standing at a respectable 5'9". She was lean and had long brown hair. It was no longer frizzy, something she had changed during the holidays of last year. Now it was straight, except for the end which had soft curls. Her eyes had turned a more amber color and looked like honey now. Yes, he could get used to Hermione like this. Steven mentally cursed himself, she was his friend, NOT girlfriend material. He then ran off to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When Steven walked into the Leaky Cauldron he immediately spotted his father, brother, and the Malfoys. Severus and Lucius seemed to be discussing something while Ash and Draco were talking excitedly. Harry walked over and heard their conversation.  
  
"Oh and the pool is nice. It has three diving boards and a slide. It also sets to the temperature most comfortable to the individual. We could go swimming." Draco said.  
  
"That sounds good, Draco. I just know I will be bothering your house elves for cake. I am in the mood for cake." Ash said, excitedly.  
  
Steven quirked and eyebrow and looked at his father. "Dad, what is going on?"  
  
Severus looked up at him and smiled lightly. "I see you got your vials." He said, eyeing Steven's bag. "And it has been decided, due to invitation from Lucius, that you will stay at Malfoy Manor tonight because I have to leave to go to school tonight and won't be home."  
  
Harry frowned. "You aren't going to be riding the train with us tomorrow?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Teachers very rarely do ride the train. In fact, I only remember Professor Lupin ever riding it. But, anyway, I will be riding the train and there is plenty of stuff we can do."  
  
Steven nodded. "Okay."  
  
Lucius stood from his chair. "Now, Cassius, I must be going. I have to get some sleep and be at the ministry meeting tomorrow. Could you bring the boys' stuff by for them?"  
  
Cassius shook his head. "Don't worry about that. I will take their trunks with me and just bring pajamas and the clothes they need to wear tomorrow. Is that agreeable, Ash? Steven?" The two boys nodded.  
  
"Okay, Cassius, it was nice seeing you. I suppose we will have to meet at Christmas some time."  
  
Cassius nodded. "I will see what I can do. Dumbledore might try to keep me at Hogwarts."  
  
Lucius nodded and motioned for the three boys to stand, which they did. "Well, boys, let's get home."  
  
Cassius smiled. "Steven, Ash, I will be at Malfoy Manor in about 20 minutes with your overnight stuff."  
  
The boys nodded and then walked with the Malfoys to the fireplace. They then flooed to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Authors Note: I know this chapter was short and I am sorry. The next one will be longer and will include the sleepover and the train ride to Hogwarts at least. Ill try to produce a longer chapter next time. Please, no flames about shortness! Quality over quantity. 


	6. th Chapter

Chapter Six  
  
Steven stepped out of the fireplace into one of the most beautiful foyers he had ever seen. Dark wook stretched across the lengthy floor and two spinning staircases stood in front of them. He nodded approvingly. "It is a beautiful house."  
  
Lucius Malfoy nodded at him. "Yes, it has been in the family for generations, since the Malfoys first came to England. We came when..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Father, is it necessary to tell the family history! This is supposed to be a fun night."  
  
Lucius sneered at his son. "Fine...one day you will wish you would have listened to my stories."  
  
Draco snorted. "Yes, and I am sure that will be the same day Dumbledore and his stupid order conquers and Harry Potter returns from the dead."  
  
Steven laughed out loud. "Yes, that is very likely, Draco." He said this sarcastically but he was happy to know that two of those things had already happened. Steven swore he saw Lucius smirk but when he blinked Lucius had an approving look staged for his son.  
  
Lucius looked at the twins. "Where does your father stand in these issues?" He knew the real answer, Steven knew, but Lucius was trying to score the Eltanins some points.  
  
Ash nodded with a smirk. "I am pretty sure he is more nuetral than single-sided, but he could be persuaded I think."  
  
Draco nodded. "Hmm...that's interesting." Draco shot an unmissed glance up at his father and Lucius shook his head slightly.  
  
"Well, why don't you boys go upstairs. I am sure Draco can find something for the three of you to do. If you want I could heat the pool for you."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, we might decide to swim later but for now I want to show them their rooms."  
  
Lucius nodded. "West wing- the best suites, Draco."  
  
Draco smiled at his father and ushered Steven and Ash upstairs, they quickly followed.  
  
When the boys had finished looking at their ellaborately decorated bedrooms they heard a bell and a house elf appeared. The little creature looked at Draco and spoke quickly, "Mister Malfoy, Mr. Eltanin is here and wants to see his sons." Draco nodded and looked at the boys.  
  
"Well, we might as well go on downstairs. Dad isn't the type that likes to be kept waiting." Steven said with a small grin.  
  
The boys ran down the stairs and found Lucius and Cassius sitting in the west wing library. Cassius has two small bags with him. "Okay, boys, this stuff is for overnight and everything you will need for the trip tomorrow, I will take your trunks with me tonight." Steven and Ash nodded and Cassius looked at his watch. "Well, I must be going, Dumbledore will be starting the teacher's feast in half and hour and I need to get there." Lucius nodded and shook hands with Cassius, as did Draco. Cassius hugged his sons quickly and then went to the fireplace and flooed away.  
  
Draco looked at the boys. "So...what do you want to do?"  
  
Steven shrugged and so did Ash. Draco then smiled. "Well, I could give you the scoop on Hogwarts students."  
  
Steven smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me." The three boys said goodnight to Lucius and walked up the stairs back towards Draco's room.  
  
The boys sat down on the couches in Draco's sitting room and looked at eachother. "So...who are the worthwhile people in Slytherin?" Ash asked with a smirk. Steven looked at him angrily.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Out of our year there are only two worthwhile people, me and Blaise Zabini. But she is very quiet and doesn't talk much. Because there were no interesting people to talk to I used to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle. But now that you two will be there I might be able to hold and actual conversation. Pansy is disgusting and will drool on you. I think that Millicent likes everyone and just keeps quiet. Blaize is okay, just quiet, she is really pretty though. Has her head stuck in a book most of the time."  
  
Ash and Steven nodded. "What about other people?"  
  
Draco looked up trying to think. "I don't really speak to many Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors though..." He smirked. "Well, there are five, no four, boys. Longbottom who has to be the stupidest and most clumsy idiot I have ever met. Finnigan who flirts with anyone and everyone, he hangs out with Thomas who is the new quidditch announcer as of last year. Thomas is a loud mouth. Potter is dead, but he was a pain. Potter's ex-lackey, Weasley....he is dirt poor, an idiot and jealous as hell from what I gather. I heard he really didn't like Potter that much...it was an act. I have always hated him."  
  
Draco then continued. "Unfortunately, all the pretty ones are in Gryffindor. Lavender Brown is real eye-candy, she is best friends with Parvati Patil, another real hot one. They are real divination freaks though. I haven't really talked to either of them. Ginny Weasley is Ron Weasley's younger sister, she is a sixth year. Way too pretty for a Weasley in my opinion. It is a shame that something like that is born into such a horrible family. She had a real thing for Potter, she told me this herself. We are sort of friends, but only in private. She doesn't really like Ron, doesn't trust him. No one knows about our semi-friendship though and my father would be really pissed so keep that to yourself. Hmm, Granger....Granger was Potter's best friend. She is pretty but a bookworm like Blaise. Muggleborn...I guess that says it all."  
  
Steven had to prevent himself from choking when he had heard about Ginny and Draco's friendship. "What about Potter? Was he okay?"  
  
Draco snorted. "Ehh...wasn't that bad. Expected to be hated though, by me, obviously. I didn't have too much of a problem with him and I could have gotten along with him. He rejected my friendship though on the train ride before first year...didn't really get along."  
  
Ash frowned. "I figured you would have hated him...being the...well, there is speculation of your father's loyalties."  
  
Draco sighed. "Yes, there are. As for me, I am undecided as to where I want to fit in to all of this mess. I don't want to be a death eater, but I don't want to necessarily join the light, I am more nuetral- like your father."  
  
Steven yawned and Ash did too. "Well, Draco, we better get to bed. We have to be on the train at seven tomorrow."  
  
Draco nodded. "Okay, goodnight Ash, Steven."  
  
Ash and Steven walked out of the room only turning around to say goodnight back.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter is short But I have an excuse! I got in a car accident on Friday and I have been kind of freaked out. I wasn't home until last night so I never really had a chance to write. I will try to have a longer chapter next weeked. 


	7. th Chapter

Chapter Seven

* * *

The next morning the three boys were up early, to Lucius' demand. He had woken them up to eat breakfast three hours before they had to leave. They had finished packing and getting ready, dressed in their Hogwarts robes, thirty minutes later. After that they played billiards for the extra time, in which Draco won and game and Ash won a game. Steven said that he just wasn't as well practiced as his brother, when, in reality, he had never played before.  
  
They flooed to platform nine and three-quarters fifteen minutes before the train was supposed to leave. The boys stood before the train saying goodbye to Lucius. Draco shook his father's hand and Lucius pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. When Steven and Ash shook his hand, he also pulled them towards him, whispering something. Steven wondered what the other two boy's messages were when he received his.  
  
Lucius stuck his hand out and Steven shook it. He was pulled close by Lucius who leaned towards his ear. "I know who you really are, Harry, and I do not mind. Please help Draco choose the right path."  
  
Harry pulled back with a shocked look on his face. Lucius smirked. "I will write to you boys." He said. Then he turned and left.  
  
The three boys looked at each other and then at the scarlet steam engine. Draco sighed. "Let's go find a compartment." The hoisted Draco's trunk and their small bags onto the train and split up. Steven and Ash took the train to the left and Draco took the right, figuring they could find an empty compartment easier.  
  
Steven was just about to open a door when it was pushed open. Steven was smacked in the forehead and was knocked down. He rubbed his forehead and looked up to see Hermione Granger looking at him apologetically. He heard his brother laughing in the background. Hermione smiled lightly and held out her hand. "Hello, Steven."  
  
Steven nodded and took her hand, standing up. "Hi, Hermione. Nice to see you again."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Sorry if I hit you with the door. Did you want something?"  
  
Steven shook his head. "No, me and Ash were just checking this side of the train for empty compartments."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You can sit with us if you want, we have two empty..."  
  
"ASH! STEVEN!" A voice called. Steven and Ash spun around to see Draco half way out of a compartment down the other side of the train. "There is a compartment down here."  
  
Ash started to walk towards Draco and Steven nodded. "Okay, Draco, I'll be there in a minute." Draco nodded and dodged into the compartment with Ash following shortly behind.  
  
He turned back around to see a very tense looking Hermione. He raised and eyebrow and she asked. "You are friends with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Steven nodded. "Yes, Draco is my friend. Why?"  
  
Hermione pursed her lips. "Steven, I don't know where you...uhm, stand, on things but you might need to watch how you choose your friends...they might have...different views than you." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Draco's father is a death eater and I am pretty sure that Draco is."  
  
Ron opened the compartment door and looked out. "Hermione, what is taking you so long? Oh...it's him..."  
  
Steven rolled his eyes. "Hermione, no offence, but you really shouldn't try and guess which students are death eaters. Sometimes..." Steven looked subtly at Ron and only the redhead noticed. "Death-eaters can be right under your nose." He then turned and walked towards Draco's compartment.  
  
Steven walked into the compartment to see Draco looking curiously at him. "Are you friends with Granger?" He asked, steely.  
  
Steven shook his head. "Not yet..." He sighed. "We met at Harry Potter's funeral and I like her. She's pretty cool. And, yes, I know she is a...mudblood...but that doesn't really bother me."  
  
Draco nodded. "Whatever...it's your choice. I am a lot for open- minded than several of our fellow Slytherins though, remember that."  
  
Ash laughed. "You?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "So...I saw Ginny further down the train when I was looking for this one. She is probably going to stop by. You don't mind a Gryff being in here do you?"  
  
Steven shook his head, as did Ash. "No, not at all. How long have you been interested in her?"  
  
Draco looked up. "I am not interested in her. She is more like a sister to me. And I think I am more of a brother to her than Weasel is. I hate Weasley."  
  
Steven nodded. "You aren't the only one." He said, without thinking.  
  
"When did you meet Weasley?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
Steven paled but covered quickly. "Oh, I haven't met him. Severus always used to tell us what a pain he was, though."  
  
Draco frowned though. "I don't understand though...Severus ended up being on the light side. He should have liked Weasley well enough."  
  
Ash shook his head. "No, not really. Severus was on the light side with Dumbledore but...you aren't on the dark and you like Ginny Weasley. Besides...who ever said Ron was light?"  
  
Draco leaned forward in his seat. "Weasley is a death eater?"  
  
Steven shrugged. "Just a rumor. Draco...where do you stand? Light or dark? Seriously..."  
  
Draco sighed and pursed his lips. "I really don't know. I wouldn't say I am dark...I am undecided right now. I...I don't, uhm, want to be a death eater though." He looked down.  
  
Ash and Steven nodded. "That's fine. We understand, neither do we. What about your father?"  
  
Draco frowned. "He...is not like me. He is very well decided which side he is on, I think. And it isn't really the side I would want."  
  
The compartment door opened and Ginny Weasley slammed the compartment door, panting. She was still facing the door as she started to speak. "Sorry, someone almost saw me coming in here." She turned around and gasped. "Uhm, Malfoy...this is your compartment?"  
  
Steven shrugged. "It's no big deal. He has already told us that you and him are friends." He stood and got a good look at her. Wow...she had...matured. Her hair was long now and she had lost all her baby fat. She was lean and fair skinned with long auburn hair and pretty brown eyes. Steven felt his heart thump. This couldn't be the girl he had known last year, the shy, immature looking little girl. He stuck out his hand and smiled. "I am Steven Eltanin and my brother Ash is behind me. It is nice to meet you, Virginia. I think I might have seen you at the funeral.  
  
She looked at Draco who nodded and then shook his hand, smiling at him. He wasn't bad looking...no...she shouldn't say that. She had been in love with Harry Potter and just over a month after he died she was looking at another guy! "Oh...call me Ginny. Everyone does." She then shook Ash's hand and hugged Draco before sitting down.  
  
"So...what have you guys been talking about?" She asked, curiously.  
  
Draco sneered. "Sides of war."  
  
Ginny nodded, looking concerned. "Did you...get, uhm, marked?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No...dad didn't even bring it up. That was strange. And I don't plan on it either."  
  
Ginny looked nervously at Steven and Ash. "What about you?"  
  
Steven nodded. "I do not want to be a death eater. My father isn't one and I don't want to be one. Ash is the same." Ash nodded.  
  
"That's great. If you are sorted into Gryffindor you will get along great with Ron and Hermione. They were Harry's best friends."  
  
Steven scowled. "I know they were, and I have no intentions of becoming friends with your brother."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Why not? You don't know him."  
  
"Have you noticed all the long sleeve shirts your brother has been wearing?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened at the thought. "Uhm...do...do you think my brother is a death eater?"  
  
Ash sneered. "We have heard stories...from very good contacts. And we believe he is not only a death eater but he actually betrayed Harry Potter and was there when he was murdered." Steven nodded.  
  
Ginny stood up. "You know what? I don't believe that." She looked at Draco. "Draco, I am going to leave now. I can deal with you not liking my brother but these guys don't even know him and are accusing him of being a...a...dark wizard."  
  
Draco nodded. "Gin...just...try to check it out." Ginny's face twisted in anger. "FINE!" She then turned around and walked out.  
  
Draco sighed. "Well...that went well. And, Steven, don't be checking out my honorary sister."

* * *

Author's Note: As for pairings I wonder if you can guess what they will be...can you? Sorry this was late, I was just swamped this weekend with Mother's Day stuff...sorry. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 


	8. th Chapter sorry, problem fixed!

Chapter EIGHT!  
  
Once they got to the school, the three boys got into a carriage and set off for the school. Steven and Ash's father had said they didn't have to take the boat ride because they had been to the school before. The got their own carriage and had plenty of room to talk. Ash took a deep breath, "This is just like my first time...what if I don't get into G....Slytherin?"  
  
Steven shrugged. "Then you don't get into Slytherin and me and dad will disown you."  
  
Ash's eyes grew wide. "NO!" Draco and Steven laughed.  
  
"Ash...you are very gullible." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And you are blonde." Ash said with a grin.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh...that one hurt..." Ash sneered.  
  
"OKAY CHILDREN!" Steven said, as the carriage came to a halt. "I do believe we are here." The three boys got out of their carriage and walked to the building. They went into the Entrance Hall and saw their father and Professor McGonnagal waiting. McGonnagal came up to them with Cassius at her side. "Well...Cassius, they look like fine young men. It is nice to meet you." The two boys kissed the transfiguration professor's hand, causing her to blush. "Manners are just as good as your father....and just as charming."  
  
The boys smiled and their father spoke. "Okay, boys, the first years will be here soon. You will be sorted right before them. It that okay?" The two boys nodded. "Well...go into the room, over there, where the first years are, and get ready. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks dad." Ash said. Steven echoed him. They said goodbye to Draco and walked into the room. Five minutes later the first years arrived. They looked nervous and kept shooting the older boys looks. Ash and Steven ignored them and talked but that was to be interrupted when a short blonde child tapped Steven's elbow. "Yes?" Steven asked, evenly.  
  
The little boy shivered under the gazes of the tall boys. "Uhm...we were wondering if we had to fight a dragon. That is what someone else was saying but...I don't know any magic."  
  
Ash smiled. "No, you don't have to fight a dragon. Just wrestle a mountain troll unarmed." The little boys eyes grew wide and he looked like he was about to cry. Steven shoved Ash.  
  
"You don't have to fight a troll, kid. Don't worry, it isn't painful and it isn't dangerous. You'll be fine." The little boy looked a little relieved but he still looked nervous. "Thank you, sir." He said before walking away.  
  
Ash laughed. "Ha! He called you sir."  
  
"Shut up, Ash." Steven said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Ash said with a grin. Steven rolled his eyes. The door opened and Professor Sprout looked into the room. "We would like the Eltanin brothers in here to be sorted."  
  
Steven and Ash moved through the door and were aware of the entire student body's eyes on them or their father. Dumbledore stood. "This year we have two transfer students. They are the sons of the new potions master, Cassius Eltanin. They will be sorted now." Some students eyes were wide. Apparently, the name "Eltanin" struck a nerve for people.  
  
McGonnagal stood next to the sorting hat. "Eltanin, Ash." Several Slytherins glanced up at him and looked hopeful. She called. Ash winked one of his ice blue eyes and moved towards the hat. He sat down and placed the hat on his head. It took a long moment before finally calling out, "SLYTHERIN!" Steven saw brief disgust cross over Ash's face before he wiped it clean and walked to Slytherin table. The other houses had all looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"Eltanin, Steven." Steven moved his grey eyes and connected them with his father's identical ones. His father nodded and Steven approached the stool. He sat down and saw a shadow over his head. It had only touched a single hair on his head when it screeched. "SLYTHERIN!" Steven stood up and looked at his father who looked thrilled. The Slytherins were also clapping loudly. They were obviously pleased with the hat's quick response. Steven looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione and Ginny looking somewhat upset and to see Ron looking very, very interested.  
  
The boy took a seat between Draco and Ash who both immediately started talking to him. Ash leaned to his ear. "Sn...dad looks like he wants to buy you a pony. You are a natural Slytherin, Harry..." Steven shook his head sharply.  
  
"So you don't want to be in Slytherin?" Draco asked confused. He thought that Harry had shook his head no to his question.  
  
"Oh, sorry Draco, I was doing that to Ash. Yes, of course I want to be a Slytherin." Draco smiled then.  
  
The feast was underway and the boys ate their fill plus some. They had even conjured a basket to take food back to the house dorm with them. When they got there they found that their beds were between Draco's and Goyle's. Draco grinned. "That is nice...now I don't have to listen to Goyle snore." Sirius sighed loudly, he had the bed next to Goyle.  
  
Steven changed and crawled into his bed. "Well, I will see you in the morning. Wake me up fifteen minutes before you want to go to breakfast, Ash, Draco."  
  
Draco nodded. "You are asking US to wake you up? You are the early riser, my friend."

"Just the same." Steven said with a yawn before closing his eyes. "Wake me up if I am not up yet."

* * *

The next morning, Steven was dreaming peacefully while two boys, a blonde and a raven-haired boy snuck to towards his bed. Draco stood behind the bed with a levitated ball of water, the water right over Steven's head. Ash had the more fun job. He looked at Draco and grinned before nodding. Draco smirked.

"STEVEN! WAKE UP! YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL WE ARE LATE FOR POTIONS!" He screamed.

Steven jerked up in bed. "PO..." His head hit the puddle of water and Draco dropped the spell letting it crash all over his friends head. Steven glared at them as he wiped the water from his forehead. "I thought I was going to have to wake you up."

Draco came out from behind the bed. "Oh, didn't we tell you? We decided to get up early JUST so we could wake you up." He said with a smile that would be charming if it wasn't in that situation.

"You don't know who you are messing with." Steven warned. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "How long do we have until classes.

Ash spoke up first. "Half of an hour. We wanted to go get breakfast though. Are you coming?" He asked.

Steven nodded. "Yeah, give me a couple of minutes." Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, dry and ready for the day. "Okay, let's go to breakfast."

The three boys walked quickly towards the Great Hall, laughing and joking the whole way. Ash and Steven were having a good time and, to Steven, Draco looked like he was truly happy for the FIRST time." Draco saw Steven serious look and nodded with a small smile. "Thanks." He said.

Steven nodded and grinned, throwing open the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

Authors Note: I know I updated the wrong chapter. I am SO sorry, I only caught it this morning, though. I thought people were saying that I weren't making the chapters different enough. LOL. Anyway, here is the REAL eighth chapter. Enjoy!

Authors Note: Sorry I can't write long chapters. Honestly, this one is going a little slow. I am having trouble with it. Though that might be because I have been having trouble in school and I am struggling to keep my grades up. In two weeks I will be done for the school year though and my schedule will be a lot more open. I will probably be able to write longer, better chapters next year. And I know the pace is slow but, really, do you want well thought out chapters later on about important stuff, or do you want quick choppy ones with no details where I forget important stuff. Thanks for understanding if you do. Hopefully during the summer I can do better and MAYBE even get 2 out a week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine (Read author's note at bottom!)  
  
Steven threw open the doors and walked in, laughing with his friends at his side. He headed over to the Gryffindor table without thinking and had to sharply turn. He mentally slapped himself, hoping no one had noticed. He looked up at the head table to see Dumbledore chucking and Cassius rolling his eyes. He smiled sheepishly and sat down at the Slytherin table, unaware of the slightly suspicious brown eyes looking at him.  
  
The boys had just finished eating their breakfast when Professor Eltanin approached them. "Draco, Steven, Ash, here are your timetables. How was your first night, boys?" He asked, looking at his sons.  
  
Ash shrugged. "It was fine." Steven glared. "Until they decided to give me a pre-waking shower."  
  
Cassius snorted and smirked to Draco and Ash. "Congratulations. Prank well done. But, be prepared for the payback I am sure my eldest son will ensue on you."  
  
Draco and Ash looked at each other and their eyes grew wide. Draco looked at his timetable and said in a rush, "Yes, well we better get going. We don't want to keep you waiting at class, professor."  
  
Cassius grinned. "But class does not begin for another half hour. Oh well, I will see you there." Draco and Ash ran off and Steven rolled his eyes in their direction as Cassius chuckled.  
  
"Steven, you really do need to get them back. If you don't I know that Ash will make you target practice."  
  
Steven grinned. "Oh, I plan on retaliating. But I also plan to make an alliance with them. There are people here I would much rather prank." Steven looked over at Ron Weasley and Cassius grinned.  
  
"That is an even better choice, son. Go on and get ready for class." Steven nodded and stood.  
  
"See you in class, dad." He said as he walked out of the hall.  
  
"That had better be professor Eltanin in class!"

* * *

Steven was walking down the main dungeon corridor when a hand grabbed his and he was pulled into a closet. He pulled his wand and aimed it at the intruder. When he saw who it was he dropped it to his side. "What is it, Ms. Weasley?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
He then saw a good look at her face. It was tear-stained and she had been crying. He grabbed her hand. "What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
She sniffled. "You were right....I saw it. He...I looked when he was asleep and he had the dark mark on his arm."  
  
Steven nodded, looking down. "But...there is something I want to know..." She said. Steven looked at her face. "How did you know if you aren't a death eater?"  
  
Steven sighed. "I can't reveal that."  
  
Ginny looked him in the eye and nodded. "I....show me your arm. I want to know if I can trust you."  
  
Steven held out his arm to her and he grabbed his wrist, pulling his sleeve back with the other arm to reveal white, unblemished skin. She smiled and nodded. "So...what do I do?"  
  
Steven sighed. "You do nothing, now. Harry Potter was betrayed by his best friend to his worst enemy. I am sure he would do the same to you. Do not give any hints that you know. You would not only end your life...but possibly many others." He grabbed her hand. "Even more importantly, do not speak of the war unless it is a forced situation. Appear to be neutral so that Ron and Voldemort do not see you as a threat."  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes. "You...you said his name."  
  
Steven nodded. "I do not fear words....I fear actions."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Well...you better go to class. You only have fifteen minutes until classes start."  
  
"Okay." Steven said a little sadly.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said with a matching tone. Steven turned around to walk out of the closet but a hand on his stopped him. He turned around to look at Ginny and she smiled at him. She then leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, right next to his lips. She pulled away and they were both blushing. "Have a nice day." She said as she ran out of the room, with a silly grin on her face.  
  
Steven stood in the closet for another second with a stunned look on his face before nodding and walking out. "I am sure I will." He said, grinning widely.

* * *

Steven walked into the potions classroom with the same goofy grin on his face. The only people in the classroom were the Gryffindors, Draco, and Ash. Steven walked over to the table with Draco and Ash and took the empty seat between them.  
  
Draco sneered. "What's gotten you all optimistic?"  
  
Steven smiled at him. "Nothing. But I do have something to talk to you about later." Draco nodded and was about to ask what about when the door opened and Professor Eltanin walked in calmly.  
  
"Good morning, class. I am Professor Eltanin, the new Potions Master and the new Slytherin Head of House." The Gryffindors groaned.  
  
"There will be no house rivalry shown in my classroom. You would do well to understand that from the very beginning. Today, I will be dividing you into pairs. Most of you will work with a member of the other house. Seeing as how this is the NEWT potions class, all four houses are combined. We will be working on a floating potion called Massexous. Here are the pairings..."  
  
Harry heard Draco groan. "Granger..." He muttered before walking over to Hermione. Steven and Ash chuckled after him.  
  
"Mr. Steven Eltanin and Mr. Ronald Weasley." Steven's eyes snapped up and he saw his father glance at him apologetically. He sighed and watched as Weasley plopped his stuff down on the table. Ash had already walked over to Blaise Zabini's table...lucky guy...at least he got a smart person from the Slytherin house...  
  
"Hello, Eltanin. Any good at potions?" Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Weasley." Steven acknowledged with a slight hiss. "Yes, I am good. So back off and just let me handle it."  
  
"Hmm...you hissed my name as if you didn't like me. Tell me, Eltanin, do you have any interesting tattoos?" Weasley asked with a smirk.  
  
Steven rolled his eyes. "That is none of your business, Weasley."  
  
"Come on, Eltanin, it is well-known your family is dark...are you? Are you willing to be?"  
  
Steven glared and started to add the ingredients. "I don't see how that is any concern of yours."  
  
"Well, Eltanin, you need to decide who you side with...the question will come up. And I hope you choose the side I did."  
  
"And which side would that be?" Steven asked, calmly.  
  
"The winning side, of course." Weasley replied with a smirk.  
  
"You seem confidant." Steven asked, starting to get angry. "As if you knew from example how easy it was to hurt the other side."  
  
Weasley chuckled. "I do...I was friends with Harry Potter."  
  
Steven was about to respond when a voice interrupted. "Mr. Eltanin...nice job on the potion." Steven looked up and saw his father. Cassius was, he supposed, trying to help. But he had just ruined a perfectly good chance to get information. "Ten points to both of your houses."  
  
The bell then rang and Professor Eltanin dismissed the class. Steven met with Draco and Ash at the door and they walked out, leaving behind the Gryffindors and other Slytherins. "Weasley is definitely a..." Steven looked over at Draco and saw a blush lighting his cheeks. Ash looked at him and snorted. "What brightened up your day, Draco?"  
  
Draco shook and pulled himself from his gazing. "Oh...uhm, nothing?" And the blushed just grew. Ash and Steven shrugged at each other as Draco began to look ahead again in a daze.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, guys. I have been writing on an RPG site for the last two months and it is totally cool. It is set at Beauxbatons but other than that and that wizarding stuff it is not an HP thing. It is really cool though and lots of fun. I put details on my bio page so that you can check it out...I don't think I am supposed to put links on here. I am sure a lot of you would enjoy it. I sure do! Check out my profile page for info! Next term starts on June 1st! Tell me in a review if it catches your interest and you sign up and if you have questions, email me with them, I'll be glade to answer.This is also my last week of school, starting tomorrow, so the chapters should start getting better after this one or the next.**


End file.
